


A Good Strategy

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Male Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Kirk's tactics for winning at chess are not covered in the Federation Standard Rulebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Strategy

"Queen to queen's level one. Your move, Spock."

"Queen to king's level four. Check."

"Hmm. A good strategy. ...Rook to king's level four."

"Queen to E3. Check."

"Bishop to king's level four."

"Bishop to B5. Checkmate, Captain."

"Hmm... Well done, Spock, well done."

"Would you like to resign, sir?"

"No... Give me a minute... I'll find a way out of it."

"There is no 'way out of it', Captain. Your king is now in checkmate. The game is concluded."

"Now, hang on a minute, Spock. Just let me look at it."

"Captain, you are currently running your foot up my leg."

"I am. Very good, Mr. Spock—most observant."

"May I enquire as to why?"

"Come on, Spock. Use your imagination."

"As a Vulcan, I have little use for imagination."

"Everyone's got a use for imagination, Spock. It's a wonderful thing."

"I do have a theory, if you would care to hear it?"

"Absolutely."

"It is my hypothesis that you are attempting to initiate sexual intercourse with me, Captain."

"Completely accurate assessment, as always. What do you say, Spock?"

"As there remain 4.2 hours until the scheduled commencement of my shift, your proposal seems like a logical one. But might I make one further enquiry, Captain?"

"Anything, Spock."

"Are you attempting to divert my attention due to the fact that your situation in our game made it impossible for you to win?"

"Of course not, Spock. Would I do that?"


End file.
